VOICE
by Hatake Liana
Summary: ditengah misi solo yamato terluka ia diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis bisu. akankah sang gadis dapat  mengungkapkan perasaannya. jika ia tak dapat bersuara sama sekali? dengan apa ia mengatakan cintanya pada yamato? one shot.


VOICE

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

" percakapan lisan

' bicara dalam hati

Warning : seperti biasa jelek, tipo, gaje, abal, jadi satu.

VOICE

Mentari telah menggaris cakrawala, membiaskan semburat jingga di petang nan sunyi. Desir angin mengiringi tarian gemulai ilalang. Mengakhiri masa sang surya untuk menyapa dunia. Dingin. Menusuk tulang. Serpihan salju putih bersih tak ternoda perlahan turun ke bumi. Memberikan warna yang kontras pada sore menuju petang hari ini.

Ditengah turunnya butir-butir salju, ditengah rimbunnya hutan. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat, yang memakai topeng kucing berlari dengan tergesa. Pundak dan perutnya mengucurkan darah segar. Luka akibat pertarungan dengan shinobi pelarian, yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Pria Anbu itu memang telah mengalahkan lawannya, dan menyelesaikan misi ranking A. tapi ia juga terluka ditengah misi solonya kali ini.

"Aaakkkhhh…"

Lelaki yang bernama Yamato tersebut merintih tertahan. Ceceran darahnya menetes jatuh kebawah, menodai putihnya salju yang telah menebal. Hijau pohon-pohon tak lagi Nampak. Tergantikan oleh putihnya permadani salju. Putih….tanpa noda…hanya itu yang terlihat dimata sang Anbu Konoha.

Sang pengguna Mokuton tak dapat bertahan lagi. Nyeri merasuk ditiap sel tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mengalir bersama aliran darahnya. Kali ini ia menjalankan misi solo. Tanpa Kakashi, Naruto, Sai dan Sakura. Andai sang medic nin berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu bersamanya tentu luka ini bukanlah soal baginya.

"Hhhaaah…hhaahhh…hhaah…"

Deru nafasnya mulai memberat, asap putih mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya tiap kali ia bernafas. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Tepat dibawah pohon willow yang dedaunanya tertutup salju, Yamato menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tangan kananya menekan luka diperut sebelah kananya. Darah masih saja merembes dari lukanya.

Angin berhembus pelan. Senja telah memudar tergantikan oleh riak kerlip bintang di langit. Pria itu telah menutup matanya karena rasa mengantuk yang luar biasa yang kini tengah mendera dirinya.

***************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***************************

Seorang gadis berjalan tergesa menyusuri jalan didalam hutan. Rambut coklat tua sepinggangnya tertutupi oleh beberapa titik putih salju. Ia baru saja pulang dari desa yang ada didekat perbatasan. Tangannya saling menggosok satu sama lain untuk sekedar memberi sedikit kehangatan. Hidung mancungnya memerah, menandakan betapa kedinginannya tubuh mungil itu.

Salju telah menebal. Tiada terlihat lagi warna-warna lain selain putihnya salju. Mata sang gadis terpaku pada titik-titik samar berwarna merah dihadapannya. Ia tahu itu noda darah. Diikutinya tetes-tetes darah itu. Hingga menuju pada sebatang pohon willow besar. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Seseorang tengah terluka dan pingsan dibawah dingin hujan salju.

"….."

Gadis cantik itu mengguncang tubuh dihadapannya. Sunyi…..tak ada gerakan atau respon. Gadis itu mengguncang lagi tubuh bersimbah merah darah itu, tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari bibir kemerahan sang gadis. Ia ingin bersuara tapi suara itu tak pernah bisa keluar dari mulutnya, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba untuk bersuara. Karena ia memang tak memiliki kata-kata, tak memiliki suara. Ia seorang gadis bisu.

Dengan segala keberaniannya dan juga kekuatan yang dimilikinya ia membopong tubuh yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Gadis bisu itu tinggal sendirian ditengah hutan. Tanpa keluarga, karena ia seorang yatim piatu sejak masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

'apa yang terjadi dengan orang ini? dan siapa dia? Dari penampilannya ia pasti seorang anbu.'

Yamato masih tak sadarkan diri, ketika seorang gadis bertubuh mungil membopongnya dengan susah payah. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah mungil, gadis bermata lembut itu meletakkan tubuh terluka Yamato diatas ranjang kecil miliknya.

Perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah si pemuda. Sejenak detik waktu sang gadis menatap mempelajari wajah pria didepannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepala sang pria untuk melepas sebuah metal berlambang pusaran yang melekat diwajah pria yang baru saja ditolongnya.

'Ini…inikan lambang desa Konoha, dia anbu dari Konoha….'

Tangan gadis itu melepas rompi yang melekat ditubuh kekar berotot Yamato. Melepaskan kaos hitam ketat yang dipakainya juga. Menampakkan sebuah luka goresan yang cukup dalam diperutnya. Mata gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat pada luka diperut dan bahu sang anbu. Lalu dengan perlahan membersihkan luka-luka itu. Sangat pelan hingga gerakan tangannya terlihat bagaikan tarian lembut bidadari.

'Sudah selesai….semoga ia cepat tersadar.'

Senyum tipis, setipis kelopak bunga gardenia mengembang indah di bibir sang gadis penyelamat. Ia baru saja membalut dan mengobati luka yang ada di tubuh sang pria anbu. Ia meraih selimut berwarna biru muda bersulamkan bunga Casablanca. Menutupi tubuh kekar itu hingga sebatas leher. Menghangatkan tubuh beku luka itu.

*******************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*****************************

Cahaya keemasan mentari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jandela kamar. Melelehkan permadani salju yang membentang luas disepanjang mata memandang. Bulir-bulir aneka warna mulai Nampak terlihat, ketika putih salju itu menguap tersinari sang matahari.

"Uuugghhh…ini…ini..dimana?"

Yamato membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring diatas nyamannya sebuah ranjang. Ditutupi oleh hangat lembutnya selimut tebal yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Aroma wangi bunga gardenia menusuk penciumannya. Tangan kekarnya meraba luka diperutnya. Luka itu telah dibalut dan diobati. Begitu juga dengan luka dibahunya.

"siapa…siapa yang menolongku?"

Yamato perlahan turun dari ranjang, ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Keluar dari kamar asing itu. Ia melangkah lagi, langkah penuh kewaspadaan mengingat rumah mungil ini sungguh asing baginya.

Pengguna mokuton itu mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur diatas sebuah sofa tua, rambut coklat panjang sang gadis menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yamato perlahan menghampiri sang gadis. Menyentuh ringan pundak sang gadis. Tapi hal itu sungguh membuat sang gadis terkejut.

"Go..gomenasai. aku tak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu."

'…'

"Apa kau yang telah menolongku?"

Sebuah senyum dan anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yamato. Ia menatap tak mengerti gadis didepannya. Ia melihat wajah cantik didepannya. Wajah paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya. Membuatnya merona sesaat.

"Siapa namamu?"

'Kiseki…..'

Gadis itu berteriak dari dalam hatinya. Tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara itu Yamato hanya menunggu jawaban si gadis. Jemari mungil gadis itu meraih tangan kekar Yamato. Membuka kepalan tangan Yamato, menulis sebuah kata ditelapak tangan itu. Jemarinya terlihat mungil diantara panjang jemari yamato.

"jadi namamu Kiseki?...kau….."

Yamato tak sanggup melanjutkan untaian katanya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang bernama Kiseki itu ternyata bisu. Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah Kiseki. Ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu ditangan Yamato.

'aku bisu. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?'

*****************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*************************

Detik berlalu. Hari berganti. Tak terasa sudah satu minggu ia tinggal bersama Kiseki, sang malaikat penolongnya. Selama itu pula Yamato dibuat kagum dan terpana akan kebaikkan dan keelokkan hati Kiseki. Arti dari nama Kiseki adalah keajaiban. Dan Yamato telah mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa Kiseki telah membuat keajaiban dalam dirinya, dalam hidupnya.

Selama tujuh hari bersama gadis itu Yamato menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Menumbuhkan benih cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia jatuh cinta pada senyum lembut Kiseki, jatuh cinta pada perhatian gadis itu padanya. Pada gerak-gerik sang gadis yang lembut, dan pada ketulusan hati gadis cantik tersebut.

Bagi Yamato KIseki telah memperlakukannya seperti sebatang bunga mawar. Kiseki memberinya ruang untuk tumbuh, ia memberi udara padanya untuk ia bisa bernafas. Dan terlebih lagi Kiseki memberinya cahaya untuk ia dapat tumbuh dan berkembang

"Kiseki…besok aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

Kiseki menatap tepat ke manik mata Yamato. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat pria itu akan kembali ke desanya. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut panjang Kiseki. Mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah padang bunga luas yang ada di tengah hutan. Bagi Kiseki sendiri Yamato adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Ia pria jantan yang sangat lembut sikapnya. Sejak KIseki merawatnya.

Kiseki mengangguk pelan. Lalu berjalan pelan menuju hamparan bunga. Ia memilih beberapa bunga lalu merangkainya menjadi sebuah kalung bunga. Yamato melihat punggung gadis itu. Perasaannya benar-benar meluap saat ini. ia yakin sangat yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Sementara itu Kiseki merangkai bunga yang dipetiknya dalam hening.

Rangkaian indah bunga itu dibasahi tetesan air bening yang jatuh dari mata berkilau Kiseki. Sejak ia menyelamatkan Yamato. Sejak itu pulalah ia jatuh hati pada pemuda anbu itu. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri, mana mungkin ada pria yang mau dengan gadis bisu seperti dirinya.

Kiseki mengalungkan rangkaian bunga itu ke leher Yamato. Ia meraih tangan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sedang Yamato hanya diam dan pasrah memberikan tangannya. Karena selama ini itulah cara kedua insan itu saling berbicara satu sama lainnya.

'ini adalah bunga peony,yang artinya semangat dan kekuatan, kau harus selalu bersemangat dan kuat Yamato'

Kiseki tersenyum penuh arti pada Yamato sebelum ia melanjutkan menulis di atas telapak tangan Yamato. Sungguh mati demi Kami-sama gadis cantik lembut itu menahan bulir-bukir bening yang serasa tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Ia ingin memeluk sosok pemuda tampan didepannya.

'ini bunga matahari artinya kejayaan dan kesuksesan. Aku ingin kau selalu sukses dan Berjaya.'

Jemari mungil itu bergetar pelan. Ia ingin berteriak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria anbu yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mengucapkan satu persatu untaian indah kata kata cintanya. Tapi apa daya?

'dan ini bunga freesia artinya ketulusan hati. Ini chrisan artinya kekayaan dan kejujuran yang melimpah.'

"Kiseki…aku…."

Telunjuk Kiseki berada tepat dibibir Yamato. Membuat pria itu terdiam. Dadanya sesak begitu tahu apa arti dari bunga yang dirangkai oleh gadis manis itu. Ia menatap kalung yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga itu. Bagi Kiseki sendiri rangkaian bunga itu berisi doa dan harapannya untuk Yamato. Ia tahu setelah ini ia tak akan pernah lagi menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya.

'dan yang terakhir ini bunga hyacinth, artinya kesedihan.'

Yamato menatap nanar pada seraut wajah didepannya, wajah itu tersenyum tapi aura kesedihan memancar dari mata yang gadis. Cukup. Ia tak peduli lagi.

"Kiseki ikutlah bersamaku ke Konoha."

Yamato tak peduli lagi pada apapun, ia hanya ingin sang gadis tahu betapa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Ia merasa harus melindungi, menjaga, dan selalu membahagiakan Kiseki.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu, ikutlah bersamaku ke Konoha. Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Yamato memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Membuat gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak menyangaka perasaannya tersampaikan. Bahkan kini ia berada dalam hangat nyaman aman pelukan sang pria yang sungguh ia cintai.

'tapi aku seorang gadis bisu, kau layak men….'

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kalau kau tak memiliki suara aku yang akan jadi suaramu kiseki. Kalau kau tak bisa melihat aku yang akan jadi matamu. Aku mohon …aku mencintaimu."

Yamato menggenggam tangan Kiseki, dan tak membiarkan gadis itu menulis lagi ditangannya. Kiseki tersenyum bahagia. Kini ganti ia yang memeluk erat Yamato. Meluapkan seluruh perasaannya pada sang terkasih.

Ditengah padang bunga yang indah. Dua insan itu berciuman mesra. Membagi cinta dan kasih sayang lewat sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan sangat dalam. Mereka terus berpagutan, seolah tak ingin terpisah.

Cinta memang penuh keajaiban. Terkadang ia datang tanpa kita sadari. Cinta sejati selalu menerima kekurangan karena cinta itu sendiri yang akan menyempurnakan kekurangan itu.

FIN

Hayoouuhhh….ditengah banjir yang melanda kostku. Aku malah buat fic ini. mungkin karena pengaruh dari mimpi anehku. Ya sudahlah. Maaf ya readers kalo super duper juelek. Heheheheheh ^^ dan buat bos, maaf juga kalo laporan bulanannya molor lagi, kan lagi kebanjiran….tapi kok bisa bikin fic juelek ini ya? Whhh gak tahu, yang sudi meriview terima kasih banyak yyaaaa'


End file.
